NCT short fiction collection
by awhaechan
Summary: sekumpulan cerita-cerita pendek NCT #JAEYONG x #ILYOUNG x #JOHNSHOL x #YUTEN x #WINKUN x #MARKHYUCK / #MARKCHAN x #NOMIN x #RENLE and JISUNG


GONE

BxB , yaoi

Johnsol / johnny X hansol

Write by awhaechan

Terinpirasi dengan lagu jin – gone & I miss you – hyorin sistar ( ost )

Cast di ff ini hanyalah milik tuhan YME serta orang tua mereka masing-masing

...

 _ **I miss you again, I keep missing you-hyorin I miss you ost**_

Aku merindukanmu, aku terus merindukanmu john, aku berusaha mengabaikan rindu ini , rasanya sungguh tersiksa.

 _ **In the place when we were together- jin gone**_

Kita bersama dalam ruangan itu apa kau mengingatnya john ? kau yang memainkan piaono dan aku yang bernyanyi, kita tertawa setelahnya.

 _ **How am I supposed to live while erasing you**_

 _ **In the times we walked together**_

 _ **In the places where the memories and lingering attachments were made**_

 _ **I'm staying there, because I really miss you –jin gone**_

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu ? yah walau kenangan kita tidak terlalu banyak, tapi kau tahu ? meghabisakan waktu denganmu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Dan sekarang apa ? aku harus melupakan kenangan kita ? aku harus melupakanmu ?

Itu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku - Hansol

 _HAPPY READING^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _ **GONE**_

 _alunan piano yang sedang dimainkan jonny sangat indah, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tersenyum menikmati alunan tersebut, termasuk pria manis yang sedang menikmati alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh johnny._

 _"bahkan saat aku bermain piano tidak seindah ini"gumamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Saat sedang asik mendengarkan, alunan piano itu berhenti._

 _"ah, sudah selesai yah padahal aku masih ingin mendengarnya " katanya lagi sambil terus tersenyum._

 _' **cklekk'**_

 _"bermain piano mu cukup bagus hari ini " itu lee sonsaengnim guru less disini. Dia sangat tegas saat mengajar piano._

 _"kamsahamnida " kata johnny sambil membungkuk sopan,_

 _Lee sonsaengnim hanya tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke ruangan itu, dan pria yang tadi bersama lee sonsangnim berjalan dengan santainya hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut._

 _"woaa daebak, jadi dia yang memainkan piano tadi, tampan juga hihi " kata hansol_ _–pria manis-_ _sambil terus tersenyum konyol itu._

 _" hansol kajja "_

 _"oh eomma" hansol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat less itu._

 _"bagaimana less pertama mu hansol?" tanya eomma sambil membukakan pintu mobil_

 _"lee sonsaengnim bilang hari ini tidak terlalu buruk, dia hanya terus memberitahuku supaya fokus saat bermain piano" katanya panjang lebar_ _–terdengar sedikit ketus saat mengatakan itu_

 _"lee sonsaengnim memang benar, kamu itu selalu ga fokus, giliran disuruh fokus malah melamun " jelas sang eomma, hansol lagi-lagi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah hampir satu bulan dirinya mengikuti less piano, dan hampir satu bulan juga dia sudah mengenal dan selalu mendengarkan johnny bermain piano, sayangnya hanya hansol saja yang mengenal johnny , johnny tidak mengenalnya._

 _Semenjak mengetahui namanya , hansol sangat bersemangat ke tempat less piano, jadwal less hansol dan johnny tidak sama, hansol mempunyai jadwal less dihari senin dan rabu, sedangkan johnny mempunyai jadwal less rabu dan sabtu. Mereka hanya mempunyai jadwal yang sama di hari rabu. Tapi hansol tetap sengaja datang ketempat less nya dihari sabtu hanya untuk melihat johnny memainkan pianonya_

 _Seperti sekarang, hansol sengaja datang ke tempat less nya hanya untuk melihat johnny memainkan piano, hansol sangat menikmati indahnya alunan piano yang dimainkan johnny hingga tak sadar, sekarang johnny sudah berhenti memainkan pianonya dan keluar dari ruangan piano itu dan menghampirinya._

 _"ekhmm, permisi bolehkah aku duduk disini ?" kata johhny saat menghampiri hansol._

 _Hansol mematung, apa katanya ? duduk disampingnya ? apa ini mimpi ? apa dia terlalu jauh tadi menghayal?_

 _"permisi" kata johnny lagi_

 _"bolehkan aku duduk disampingmu ? supir ku sepertinya ada urusan sampai telat menjemputku dan aku harus menunggunya"_

 _"e-eh i-i-iya si-silahkan " kata hansol gugup_

 _Hansol mengulum senyumnya dan menjerit senang –_ _dalam hatinya tentu saja._

 _1menit_

 _2menit_

 _3mennit_

 _"aishhh kenapa sangat canggung seperti ini—ehh" katanya keceplosan_

 _Tapi dia juga kesal daritadi Cuma duduk, saat berpapasan muka hanya tersenyum terus saja seperti itu._

 _Johnny sekarang menatapnya bingung Hansol hanya mendelik. Sungguh ini sangat canggung tapi lama kelamaan juga sangat kesal hanya terus diam._

 _"ahh mari berkenalan, aku johny seo, kau ?" kata johnny yang mengerti kalau hansol kesal karena daritadi mereka hanya diam._

 _Hansol tersenyum tipis_

 _" aku ji hansol " jawabnya singkat_

 _" ahh hansol-si jadi jadwalmu hari ini ?" tanya johny ramah_

 _Hansol mematung_ _–lagi-_ _sekarangkan hansol tidak ada jadwal, dia datang kesini hanya ingin melihat johnny, aduhh bagaimana inii_

 _" a-ak-aku tidak ada jadwal , ha-hanya ingin bermain saja kesini hehe " katanya cengengesan._ _Bodoh pasti pipi nya sudah merah padam aigooo,_

 _Johnny menaikan alisnya bingung, tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum tipis_

 _-sangat manis_ _batinnya._

 _"saat kau memainkan piano sangat indah, omong – omong " kata hansol malu-malu_

 _"ah benarkah ? terimakasih atas pujiannya hehe " kata johnny tersenyum ramah, hansol hanya mengangguk angguk canggung_

 _"jadwal less mu hari apa saja ? " tanya johnny_

 _" err jadwalku hari senin dan rabu " jawab hansol berusaha kalem_

 _"bagaimana kalau hari rabu kita bermain bersama ?" tawarnya_

 _"ee-eh ? bemain piano ? berdua ?" tanya hansol gugup_

 _"aishhh mana mungkin, aku masih kurang bagus saat bermain piano, haha " lanjutnya lagi, sumpah dia gugup sekali._

 _"gwenchana kita kan sedang belajar jadi wajar kalau masih kurang baggus aku juga masih belajar ko" kata johny tersenyum._

 _"ta-"_

 _"tuan maafkan saya tadi ada urusan dirumah jadi saya terlambat menjemput anda"_

 _Kata ahjussi itu sambil membungkuk_

 _"gwenchana, hansol-si aku duluan yah, jangan lupa minggu depan kita harus bermain bersama" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi meninggalkan hansol sendirian._

 _Hansol mematung._

 _Apa ini_

 _"omggggg, jantungkuuu " katanya sambil memegang dadanya._

 _Dari tadi jantungnya bekerja 2X lebih cepat._

 _"aishhh aku harus cepat – cepat pulang" katanya heboh dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini harusnya hansol dan johnny akan bermain piano bersama tapi, lee sonsaengnim ada urusan mendadak, Infonya juga sangat mendadak murid – muridnya sudah menunggu setengah jam dan hasilnya harus pulang. Menyebalkan. Kan harusnya hari ini dia sedang bermain piano dengan johnny._

 _Hansol terus saja mengumpat. Sungguh aki-aki so sibuk itu membuat moodnya sangat buruk._

 _"berhenti mengumpat anak manis" kata johny tiba – tiba yang ada disampingnya_

 _"OMO! Yakk! " hansol yang kaget langsung memukul – mukul johny._

 _"yaa! Berhenti memukuli ku! Bagaimana kalau—_

 _"HUAAA" johny malah menarik tangan hansol hingga ia ikut terjatuh dan menindih tubuh johny. Ia menutup matanya mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang akan dirasanya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan disuguhi pemandangan johny menompang tubuh dengan kepaa sedikit terangkat dan pandangan jahilnya._

 _"sampai kapan kau akan terus diam? Kau tak ingin menyingkir dari tubuhku?" katanya dengan senyum miringnya. Wajahnya berubah memerah saat mengetahui posisi mereka._

 _Ia bangkit dari tubuh johny dengan tergesa-gesa dan merapihkan bajunya._

 _Johny dengan santainya ikut berdiri dan tersenyum jahil melihat wajah hansol yang memerah._

 _"aigoo pipimu seperti tomat, merah sekali" katanya yang terus saja menggoda hansol._

 _Hansol hanya membalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan johny, johny hanya terus tersenyum melihat hyokyung seperti itu. –_ _lucu._

 _..._

 _" kenapa terus-terusan mengumpati lee saem ?" tanya johnny yang sudah menyusul hansol._

 _"aku sangat kesal! Kenapa acara nya sungguh mendadak dan diliburkan! Tau gini mending ga masuk ! " hansol masih kesal, johnny hanya terkekeh dia sangat manis sekali_

 _" bilang saja kesal karena kita tidak jadi memainkan pianonya karena libur, iya kan ? " kata johnny sambil menaik turunkan alisnya._

 _"a-apasih ! e-engga! " kata hansol yang sudah gugup._

 _" tenang saja, kita ke studio ku saja disana ada piano ko " tanpa basa basi johnny langsung menarik hansol keluar dari tempat less itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan sekarang mereka ditempat studio yang johnny bilang_

 _"hansol-ah bagaimana kalau aku bermain piano, kau bernyanyi ?"_

 _Hyokyung terlihat sedikit ragu, bukan karena ia tidak bisa bernyanyi tapi-_

 _"tidak ada penolakan " kata johny cepat hansol hanya menatap johny malas._

 _" hansol kau tau lagu jin yang jdulnya gone ?" tanya johny._

 _" ohh aku tau, aku suka lagu itu " jawab hansol sumringah, tentu saja itu lagu favoritnya_

 _" wahh kita sama yahh ku juga suka lagu itu, jadi ayo kita nyanyikan lagu itu" mereka tersenyum karena sama sama menyukai lagu itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In the place where memories rest_

 _Even in the warmth left at the tip of my fingers_

 _You are there,you are there_

 _You scent, your face_

 _Please look at me, look at me, look at me_

 _I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this_

 _I tried to hold into the way you speak, your smile_

 _I tried to hold into you_

 _Dengan merdu nya hansol menyanyikan lagu itu dan dengan jari lentik johny sangat indah saat memainkan piano itu._

 _Mereka sangat menikmati alunan dan musiknya._

 _Suaranya begitu indah_ _–johny_

 _Ini seperti mimpi! Aku sangat senang-hansol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _in the place we were together_

 _in the moments that I started to resemble you_

 _I was so happy just by walking in the rain with you_

 _But you're not here, you're not here_

 _How am I supposed to live while erasing you_

 _In the times we walked together_

 _In the places where the memories and_

 _Lingering attachments were made_

 _I'm staying there, because I really I miss you._

 _Ini sudah 1tahun 1 bulan hansol mengenal johny._

 _3bulan terahir johny tidak pernah masuk less piano megirim sms atau menelepon juga dia tidak pernah. Ingin sekali hansol menemui rumahnya langsung tapikan hansol tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, studio? Ahh dia lupa jalan –bukan lupa sih dia tidak tau itu didaerah mana._ _Bodoh_ _._

 _Masa iya ia harus menanyakannya pada lee saem, ehh kenapa tidak ? mungkin lee saem tau alasan johnny tidak masuk kelas less._

 _..._

 _'_ _Tanya tidak,tanya tidak,tanya tidak,tanya tidak'_ _hansol jadi ragu untuk bertanya saat melihat wajah lee saem tidak sedang bersahabat, tapi dia benar-benar penasaran dengan johnny. Hansol membuang nafas kasar_

 _"saem, kenapa johnny tidak pernah masuk akhir-akhir ini ? " tanya hansol ,_

 _Lee sonsaengnim menatap hansol tidak suka, " kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? " katanya dingin_

 _Apa hansol salah bicara ? ko nada bicaranya dingin sekali_

 _" a- aku hanya ingin tahu saem " kata hansol sedikit gugup karena takut_

 _"dia sakit" singkat padat dan sangat jelas jelas sekali sampai membuat hansol kesal._

 _"di-dia sakit ap-"_

 _"pulang lah aku harus ke rumah sakit" potong lee sonsaengnim dan langsung pergi dari ruangan less itu_

 _What the - ? apa katanya baru saja dia memulai less nya 30 menit sudah disuruh pulang aja ? astaga rasanya ingin menarik kumisnya kalau begini._

 _..._

 _Dia kesal sungguh ditambah sekarang eomma nya tidak bisa menjemputnya, ya makin kesal lahh_

 _Tiba – tiba hansol mematung, tadi kata lee saem dia akan ke rumah sakit , dia juga bilang kalau johnny sakit ? apa mungkin dia akan menjenguk johnny ?_

 _Tanpa babibu hansol langsung menaiki taxi yang kebetulan melewat dan langsung mengikuti lee saem._

 _._

 _._

 _Hansol langsung mengikuti lee saem dari belakang , siapa tahu benar dia menjenguk johnny_

 _Merasa diikuti lee saem menengok ke belakang dan hansol langsung buru-buru bersembunyi, kalau lee saem itu melihatnya, bisa mati dia._

 _Saat merasa aman , hansol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan hendak mengikuti lee saem , tapi dia benar-benar terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, tadinya hansol ingin berteriak tapi orang itu langsung membekam dengan tanganannya dan kembali ke tempat tadi hansol bersembunyi. Posisi mereka sekarang sungguh membuat hansol bergetar, orang itu membekapnya dan memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"jangan bersuara .. iini aku johnny" katanya berbisik_

 _Hansol membulatkan matanya, apa ? johnny ? hansol memukul pelan tangan johnny yang terus membekapnya, johnny langsung menurunkan tangannya dan membalikan tubuh mereka, sungguh posisi mereka sangat dekat , bahkan hansol merasakan deru nafas johnny dan suara detak jantungnya , johnny menggampai tangan hansol dan menempelkannya didada bidang johnny_

 _Pria blasteran amerika korea itu tersenyum kecil._

 _"apa kau merasakannya han ?" kata johnny pelan_

 _Hansol mengangguk pelan, dia khawatir sebenarnya , tangan johnny sedang diinfus deru nafasnya tidak teratur bibirnya sangat pucat._

 _"aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tolong dengarkan dengan baik" katanya dengan suara melemah_

 _" aku akan mendengarkannya setelah kau selesai istirahat,ayo aku antarkan ke kamar mu kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu john" hansol mengapit keuda pipi johnny sebentar dan menarik tangan johnny bermaksud mengatar hansol kekamarnya, tapi johnny menahannya " dengarkan aku, jangan biarkan aku istirahat atau aku tidak akan bangun lagi " kata johnny cepat " kenapa bicara seperti itu!" hansol sedikit menaikan suaranya, kenapa johnny berbicara seperti itu coba , kan hansol kesal sendiri bagaimana kalau benar kejadian ?_

 _"aku mencintaimu sol " katanya johnny cepat, hansol terdiam , dia sedang mencerna perkataan johnny barusan_

 _Chu~_

 _Johnny langsung menarik tengkuk hansol dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, mencurahkan rasa cintanya kepada hansol. Sesekali johnny melumatnya pelan. Tidak ada nafsu. Bahkan hansol sudah memeluk leher johnny. Johnny melepas ciuman mereka saat hansol sudah kehabisan oksigen, wajah hansol memerah setelah ciuman itu berahir , dia menundukan wajahnya tapi tangannya masih memeluk leher johnny, sumpah dia sangat malu_

 _"hansol tatap aku " kata johnny begitu lembut_

 _"aku tidak ingin kita berpacaran, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu " katanya lagi dengan nada sendu,_

 _Tes_

 _Hansol menghapus air matanya kasar, dia menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya_

 _"maafkan aku , jangan menangis hansol" katanya sangat pelan dan menghapus air mata hansol yang terus mengalir_

 _"aku akan pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik " katanya lagi , hansol langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap johnny sendu_

 _"jangan pergi john" kata hansol purau_

 _Johnny langsung memeluk hansol erat " jaga dirimu baik-baik aku akan selalu mencintaimu sol, much better than me out there" kata johnny yang mulai gemetar_

 _"forget me please, live a happy then I would be happy" lanjutnya sambil melepas pelukan mereka_

 _"akhh" johnny langsung memegang kepalanya_

 _"JOHNN!" hansol panik langsung membawa johnny keluar dari tempat mereka sembunyi tadi dan langsung memanggil dokter._

 _Dokter langsung membawa nya ke ruang kamar hansol dan memeriksanya, hansol melihat kedua orang tua dan lee saem yang sedang menunggu dokter memeriksa johnny didalam._

 _Lee saem menatap hansol tajam dan segera menghampirinya , "pulanglahh" katanya ketus sangatt ketus, " tapi saem-"_

 _"pulang lah ji hansol" kata lee saem yang mulai kesal_

 _"aku akan pulang asal kau memberitahu keadaan johnny setelah dokter memeriksanyya" kata hansol dengan memberanikan diri , lee sonsaengnim hanya mengangguk dan membawa hansol keluar dari rumah sakit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini sudah 1bulan setelah kejadian johnny menyatakan perasaanya, dan lee saem tidak juga memberi tahu keadaan johnny, dia bahkan berhenti menjadi guru less jadinya diganti dengan orang lain._

 _Hansol benar-benar kesal , dia menghampiri rumah sakit itu dan menanyakan kamar johnny kepada suster disana malah dijawab 'maaaf kami tidak bisa memberi tahu anda'._

 _Hansol benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, dia tidak menemukan jonny-nya dia merindukan johnny sungguh._

 _Dan saat kembali ke rumah tiba-tiba eomma nya bilang tadi ada yang nelepon, katanya johnny sudah meninggal 1minggu yang lalu. Hansol mematung, kaget sungguh, apa ini alasan johnny tidak ingin pacaran ? kenapa secepat ini ? hansol benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tangisnya, tangisnya pecah , sakit, kenapa dia harus secepat ini kehilangan orang yang dia sayang ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Johny seo**_

 _ **15-05-15**_

 _Hansol tersenyum kecut, dia mensejajarkan tubuh mungil nya dengan batu nisan johny, dan menyimpan bunga yang tadi dibawanya disamping batu nisannya_

 _"kau tau john, aku tidak pandai memilih bunga apalagi untuk orang yang aku cintai tapi malah meninggalkanku" katanya lirih_

 _"kau bilang tidak ingin menyakitiku, kau tahu kau meninggalkanku itu sama saja kau menyakitiku john sangat menyakitiku"_

 _Tess.._

 _Air mata yang dari tadi dia tahan dengan tidak sopannya mengalir begitu saja._

 _"john ... "_

 _"john a-aku hikss kenapa secepat ini john" tangisnya pecah,_

 _Dia menjauh dari batu nisan dan terus menangis._

 _"kau benar kenapa kau pergi secepat iini john" kata seseorang_

 _Hansol yang sedang menangis bersedu-sedu itu mengangkat kepalanya, seorang ahjuma berdiri didepannya, mungkin itu ibu johny._

 _"baru kemarin aku membesarkanmu, tapi kau malah pergi secepat ini" katanya lagi._

 _Hyokyung melihat jelas wajah ibu johny lebih kacau darinya._

 _"kau bilang kemarin ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang kau cintai kepadaku dan kau akan membahagiakannya "_

 _Katanya dengan tangisan yang sudah pecah begitu saja, hansol yang melihat itu langsung membawa kedalam pelukannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"kau begitu manis, pantas saja johny sangat menyukaimu" kata eomma johny sambil terus menelusuri/? Wajah hansol_

 _"ahjumma jangan besedih lagi, kau bisa memanggilku saat kau merindukan johny" kata hansol meraih tangan eomma johny._

 _Eomma johny tersenyum._

 _"johny pacarmu sangat baik hati, " katanya sambil terus menahan tangis_

 _hansol memeluknya lgi_

 _ibu johnny melepas pelukannya_

 _"aku menemukan box ditempat belajar johny, ayo kita kekamarnya"_

 _hansol hanya mengikutinya._

 _"ini sepertinya box ini untkmu ada surat didalamnya " kata ibu johny sambil memberi box itu_

 _"kamsahamnida" kata hansol pelan._

 _Ibu johny hanya tersenyum,_

 _"eomma aku ingin menikahi hansol dimasa depan, kau akan langsung suka saat melihat hansol apalagi saat dia tersenyum"_

 _Itu yang terus membuatnya tersenyum,_

 _"johny eomma akan menjaga hansol untukmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I miss you again, I keep missing you_

 _I try to cover it up, I try to hide it_

 _But my heart is visible anyway, only you dont know_

 _I miss you_

 _I want you like a dream_

 _I hated how love was never enough_

 _I wandered around, looking for you_

 _But now you're next to me_

 _hansol menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah memegang box yang tadi pemberian ibu johny, ia membuka box itu_

 _Isi box itu hanya Poto-poto hansol saat sedang les dan ia menemukan poto dirinya dan johny sedang selca waktu itu._

 _Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat waktu itu johny memaksanya habis-habisan hanya untuk berselca. Ckck_

 _Dan benar, ada surat dibawah tumpukan poto itu, hyokyung membawa surat itu dan menghela nafas panjang_

 _"ayo hansol-ah jangan menangis dan lihat apa yang si brengsek itu katakan "_

 _ **Dear ma love:") hehe**_

 _ **hansol aku sangat senang jika kau benar-benar membaca surat ini**_

 _ **Bukankah baru kemarin kau merasa gugup karena aku duduk disampingmu dan pipi mu memerah seperti tomat saat kau berada diatas kku hehe,**_

 _ **Apa kau menikmati ciuman kita waktu itu?**_

 _ **Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, asal kau tahu itu**_

 _ **Aku punya beberapa permintaan untukmu bisakah kau mengabulkannya untukku ?**_

 _ **Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum hansol, kau tau senyumanmu memberi energi positif bagi orang-orang disekitar mu dan aku sangat suka saat melihat kau tersenyum**_

 _ **Jangan menangisi laki-laki bodoh sepertiku hansol, jaga momy ku yah hansol, carilah yang lebih baik dari aku, hapus kenangan kita jika itu membuat mu merasa sakit.**_

 _ **You know my heart just for you**_ __

 _ **Just smile for me and the world**_

 _ **and you must know all my love is for you**_

 _This love won't never end_

 _I can't stop it, I'm calling out to you_

 _I'm burning up as I'm waiting for you_

 _Just like this,I'm only for you_

 _Now you know_

 _If I get to dislike you_

 _If I keep disliking you_

 _If you feel the same way as me_

 _Erase all the times without me_

 _I miss you again, I keep missing you_

 _When I fall asleep to you and open my eyes_

 _Its feels like you'll come to me_

 _I miss you_

 _Hyorin- I miss you ( ost )_

 _ **Haloo ini ff pertama saya jangan lupa reviewsnya ehehehe**_

 _ **Next chapter bakal beda2 cast^^**_


End file.
